


Please don't vomit on me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [15]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t… You vomited on me.”
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Please don't vomit on me

Lorcan was sitting on the couch when his four month old son was suddenly dropped in his lap.

“Can you burp him? I really gotta pee,” Elide said as she rushed out of the room, Lorcan watched her leave as he looked over the back of the couch. She’d been in such a rush she hadn’t even bothered to do her shirt back up after feeding Korbin. 

Lorcan looked at his son, who was looking back at him with a dopey milk drunk smile. Lorcan smiled back. Then Korbin’s stomach bubbled and Lorcan looked around for a burp cloth. There was none.

“Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t vomit on me,” Lorcan said as he desperately looked for something, anything, to catch the impending downpour. Then Korbin burped, his body shrugging as he did so. “Please don’t… You vomited on me.” 

Vomit drooled from Korbin’s mouth, over Lorcan’s hand and onto his pants.

“Thanks bud, really appreciate that,” Lorcan murmured and Korbin just smiled up at him.

There was a soft laugh behind him and then Elide appeared in front of him, burp cloth in hand. “Sorry, I forgot,” Elide said as she wiped away the vomit.

“I guess I can forgive,” Lorcan said. “Just this once.”

Elide laughed, then there was the sound of Korbin burping again, more vomit leaking out as well. Straight onto Lorcan’s hand.

“See what happens when you try to threaten me?” Elide wiped the vomit away again. “Baby’s got my back.”


End file.
